


【犬狼/wolfstar/微GGAD/授权翻译】Across the gap 跨越

by Fuhe_anmichselbst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhe_anmichselbst/pseuds/Fuhe_anmichselbst
Summary: 西里斯被关进阿兹卡班之后，莱姆斯沉浸在悲伤中，邓布利多则陷入了回忆。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	【犬狼/wolfstar/微GGAD/授权翻译】Across the gap 跨越

跨越

译者：原作写于2015年，感谢作者大大仍旧回复了我并且给予了授权！如果有不好的地方，一定是因为我翻译的不好！  
原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379659 如果觉得好，不要忘了给原作点个kudos呀~

简介：  
西里斯被关进阿兹卡班之后，莱姆斯沉浸在悲伤中，邓布利多则陷入了回忆。

莱姆斯蜷缩在黑暗空荡的公寓里。  
他一直没有吃过东西…  
自从…  
不……  
他动了动，双手掩面。

所有人都离开了  
死了…或是比死更糟…  
而他还在。  
孤独的一个人自长大以后的第一次，孤独显得如此真切。  
又变成一个人了，似乎他本该就是一个人——  
一个人，一个傻瓜。  
坏掉的水龙头，落下一滴水，在空荡荡的公寓里震耳欲聋。

只有他自己……

突然间出现了一道光。但是莱姆斯几乎没有注意到（好吧…他最终还是来了 莱姆斯昏昏沉沉地想）  
邓布利多站在了他的面前。

莱姆斯沉默着看向他，  
“你好，莱姆斯”，邓布利多说，“我带来了午餐。”  
可他甚至吝啬一个回应来表示感谢， 

邓布利多把装得满满的食物篮子搁在莱姆斯的桌子上。  
牧羊人派，肉馅饼，坩埚蛋糕，司康饼，五种不同的巧克力。  
莱姆斯已经三天没吃饭了，可它们的气味却还是令他作呕。

邓布利多说，“你必须吃点东西。”

“不”

年长的巫师轻轻地眨了眨眼睛，这个如此无礼的莱姆斯他还是第一次见到。  
“莱姆斯——”

“不”

他们在沉默中看着对方。

“你想把自己饿死吗？” 他的声音很柔和，但目光严肃。

莱姆斯只用了一个耸肩表示回答。

“莱姆斯，我明白你处在巨大的痛苦中，”

“……明白”， 莱姆斯打断了他——这让两个人都有点惊讶，  
“…那你究竟明白什么？”

“我知道失去所爱是什么感觉，”邓布利多平静地说，“很长的时间，我都无法从这种悲伤中挣脱出来。”

“…所爱的人”, 莱姆斯紧握着拳头，指甲扎进掌心。  
“是呀，没错，爱的人…” 忽然间他重重地颤抖了一下，  
“但是你知道吗…你知道吗…  
那个杀了你所爱之人的人  
——你是你最好的朋友，你相信他胜过一切，  
他曾是那么好——那么忠诚  
你知道…你知道这样的感觉吗？

“我知道。”

邓布利多简短地说，他的眼睛看上去那么明澈，声音如此平稳。

莱姆斯却颤抖起来。

邓布利多沉默的看着他。  
一瞬间，莱姆斯很想问他，  
“那是什么时候？  
是谁？  
他…到底在说什么？

可是…不，不行  
这是莱姆斯的悲剧，  
是莱姆斯的痛失…  
没有什么能跟西里斯比，跟他比..

“但是你不明白…  
你不明白…当…”  
莱姆斯战栗着呼出一口气，  
“当那个人…那个…你曾经信任的人…杀了你的朋友的人…”  
眼泪夺眶而出，  
“是你最初爱上的那个人  
唯一  
一直以来爱着的人——  
，而他也爱你  
他亲吻你  
承诺你所有的事情  
然后…他却…  
你怎么会——  
你怎么能知道这样的感觉———  
“我知道。” 邓布利多说，然后他也流泪了。  
莱姆斯突然安静下来，他被吓到了。  
两个男人注视着对方，视线被泪水模糊。  
他们似乎跨越了将他们间隔开来的，  
那些岁月，相异的际遇，和，不幸  
——那些徘徊着从未离去的，却在此刻将他们紧紧相连的事情。  
“在我年轻的时候，”阿不思·邓布利多说，“我爱上了盖勒特·格林德沃。”

莱姆斯…无言以对。

他突然觉得庆幸。最起码…他想，自己不会被人要求去抓回他，然后把他送去审判。  
。

“吃点东西吧，” 邓布利多平静地说。 莱姆斯伸出手，拿起了一块司康饼。


End file.
